


EOA Ship Appreciation Week 2020

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: I actually participated in ship appreciation week! (Although it just about killed me!) Still had a lot of fun writing for some faves, a first time for a couple, and a new crackship! Pretty successful if I do say so myself! Enjoy!
Relationships: Francisco Flores/Luisa, Isabel Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez, carla delgado/prince marzel, carla/marzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1: New Beginnings (Carla/Marzel)

**Author's Note:**

> For my first entry is actually a couple that I randomly decided to give a try and ended up falling into the abyss and there is no hope of me escaping.
> 
> So enjoy my first Carzel (Carla/Marzel) fic!

Calypso Cottage was a quant little place, secluded at least a half a mile away from the farthest village of Nueva Vista. It was comfortable to say the least, built small in a size and structure, and it did come with a least one of every type of necessity. 

While the cottage sat on top of a small seaside hill, safe enough from the rising and falling tide, the ocean was still right outside the front door , causing the locals to always wonder if the building was enchanted in order to survive over the many years.

Carla Delgado, the now current tenant, had moved in just as the cold season had begun and had survived it then, even during the fiercest evening storms. 

She was unsure though if she would want to there for another cold season. It was nothing against the cottage, it had been a great place that had been entirely her own. It was because every where she looked, memories of the past year, the evidence of the new life she had built, stared back at her.

From the frilly lace curtains that Carla thought had been too childish, but Marisa had instantly fallen in love with it. The wallpaper that had to be torn down and painted instead behind the stove after Marzel and her had burned a few too many new dishes. Even the bath tub had memories, it been where her Sirena boyfriend had slept until that first night she had invited him to bed with her, and every night after that.

Was he still her boyfriend though?

Well, that was up for her to decide.

Carla grabbed the enchanted glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside it off the kitchen table. The bottle felt somewhat heavier in her hand. But she knew that it was more metaphorically the weight the words on the paper than the items themselves.

She exited out of her front door and ran quickly down the winding sand path that led directly to the beach.

Once she was at the very edge of where the sea and land met, she watched as the sun set over the ocean’s golden horizon on what would now be Day 7.

And unfortunately, true to his word, Marzel still hadn’t come back. Carla would have had to been blind however, to not notice Cuco making his rounds to check in on her. Sometimes she hated how noble he was.

Carla sunk down to the sand and nervously rubbed over the small scar on her ankle. The one she had gotten from that day her foot had gotten stuck in the coral and would have probably drowned if not for a certain blue haired Sirena that saved her. For a while, it had been the only way that she knew for sure that this had all been real.

_“I’ll wait for a week,” Marzel had said. “Honestly, I would wait forever, but that is one luxury I don’t have. Not anymore.”_

When he disappeared under the waves, his back to her in order to appear strong, Carla realized how absolutely alone she felt. She despised being alone. She had the experience of being locked up in the Avalorian dungeons for almost a year alone with only the spiders and rats keeping her company. She never wanted to feel that way again.

Only a few minutes had passed before some rash part of her wanted to scream out for him to come back. Carla wanted to be pampered by him, for him to run his fingers over her skin with intense fascination, or listen to her complain about work while he held her, or even just bring her pretty shells because ‘they reminded him of her.’

She couldn’t be rash about this though. The first rule her parents had ever taught her was for her not to be driven by her emotions. And while looking back on it now, it had been a very unhealthy in the way her family and her operated with it, there was a hint of truth to it.

Marzel was a Prince, Prince to an underwater kingdom of magical creatures, but a royal in the end. And she was…a reformed villain, that much she had come to terms with.

Neither of them had ever been in a serious relationship before, and she hadn’t been looking for one when she had first come to this place. With her mother gone and her father and her pardoned by the Princess, they had the golden opportunity to start anew.

But, after having spent time, really spent time, with the nauseously named group Team Avalor, Carla realized how much she lacked compared to them, even though they were all around the same age. They were Royal Wizards, and Future Queens, and had Captained their own ship, and were in charge of the Kingdom’s Military. Even the younger Princess was a renowned inventor and was even attending college while Carla hadn’t even finished school.

And what was to be her accomplishments? To just keep being the daughter of Ash and Victor Delgado?

So, after a very intense fight with her father, the most intense she had ever had, Carla stood firm in her decision to go live on her own in a place where she had never lived and see just what she was capable of. And, thanks to the limited survival skills, she was at least starting to lead what would be considered a 'normal’ life.

Then, Marzel crashed into it. After an initial awkwardness, especially when he found out who she was, they unexpectedly started to form some kind of bond. And well, they were both adults and it was hard to deny that they found the other attractive, and Carla had never really dated anyone, so what was the harm in having some summer fun.

It was easy to imagine then how it practically rattled the two of them to their core when that tricky feeling called love bloomed between them, and Carla was able to shelve those romance books she had escaped into for so many years and just enjoy herself. 

But those days didn’t last long as the coldness of reality was now beginning to settle over their explosive untamed passion.

After a close call from an ancient disease the had swept Coronado and infected many, including the King, Marzel now needed to focus more than ever on his duties as an heir. He would also need to marry someone who could be a part of the Royal life. 

There was some small selfish part of her that wished he would abdicate the throne to his sister Marisa, giving him the freedom to live more on land. But that wouldn’t be fair to anyone. He was born to rule, and a great and benevolent ruler he would be. And she had actually yelled in frustration in how much it hurt to be wholly unselfish and wondered why people actually did it. A reaction Marzel had found amusing.

It was then that another solution was brought up by Cuco. Carla could be turned into a Sirena.

Carla’s head had started immediately reeling at the idea, but Marzel reassured her that he would not force her to make that choice right this second. His mother hadn’t been given a choice when it came to transforming into a Sirena, and it was thanks to a multitude of right factors and patience that his parents had made it work against all odds. But he didn’t want that for her, for them.

So, she had gone through the pros and cons all day, every day for the past week.

Carla knew there would things she would miss about this life. Chocolate, hot showers, and long flowing dresses. But they all seemed superficial, like Castle and shiny jewels now did, in comparison to fiery kisses, family meals, and just a sense of stability. 

She could continue her impromptu career as an actress, she had certainly proven the skills for it with the local theater troupe, and it would certainly be a glamorous life.

However, she had also started to lead a second life under the sea.

Sabina was a crusty and slave driving old sea witch that Carla had the accidental pleasure of knowing.

'I’m a healer land-walker! Not a witch!' Sabina’s shrill voice cut through Carla’s memory, with one long taloned finger pointed in her face. Despite her barnacle crusted outer appearance, she was also patient and kind, her eyes glowing with pride when Carla completed a potion or mastered a spell. And this time, they were spells that had helped other creatures, and Carla realized how much she actually enjoyed it.

Carla had also been spending more time at the palace, at the first behest of Marisa that attached to her very quickly, and was just excited to have a human friend. As time passed though, it had become evident, no matter how hard they tried to be discreet, that is started becoming more for Marzel. Luckily though, it had come with silent approval from the Royal Family, especially after she helped them during the epidemic.

Her father had been a big deciding factor. She loved him dearly and had told him that she just needed some space for awhile. And now she may be leaving him forever. 

Carla wouldn’t be a Delgado though, if she took that as the end all be all. She was too smart for that.

And she ended up finding the solution in the pages of the books that Sabina had given her to study. It was funny, for all her screeching and bemoaning about not being a witch, why would she keep books that contained spells that included shape-shifting ones?

It had been a long scrying stone session that allowed them to talk to one another even though she was still in Nueva Vista and he in Avalor thanks to Mateo. They had yelled and cried and talked like that first time that it emotionally and physically drained both of them. But in the end, they were different people now from a year ago. So, he was willing to give her his blessing and assured he would be there if she ever needed him.

Now it had come down to the most obvious one, but also the most important.

Did she seriously want to be with Marzel? Possibly for the rest of her life?

Carla hadn’t exactly had the greatest example of a loving marriage by her parents. Especially since she had been deeply fooled by her parents overly exasperated grand gestures of pet names and sickly sweet compliments that had been used to cover up the lies and poison that laid underneath.

However, when Carla had pulled back that outer layer of her and Marzel’s relationship, what she found underneath were the tiny and real intimate moments they shared. Like how he would take her words to heart when he was feeling down. Or how content he looked when she brushed her fingers through his long hair. Or how his usual flirtatious and confident nature was replaced by an adorable naiveté when it came to his understanding of the human world.

She loved it all.

She loved him.

With this reaffirmed vigor running through her body, Carla hastily stood up and with a slight running start, threw her message in a bottle out as far as her arm would let her.

The remaining rays of the sun glinted off the glass as Carla watched it bob in the water for a few moments before it disappeared underneath the waves.

Carla felt her whole body begin to shake with nervousness as the minutes begin to roll by. The bottle was enchanted to appear in the nearest water source the other was located to, so he should have gotten it already. She began to ball up parts of her purple sundresses skirt tightly in her hand. Was she too late? Had he been lying about waiting for her at all?

She had become so caught up in her internal worry, that she almost missed him breaking through the water’s surface just as the sky entered it’s twilight stage. Even though they were initially far away, her eyes easily locked onto his bright crystalline blue ones as he got closer and closer to her.

As soon as his tail magically transmuted into legs near the shoreline, he threw down a satchel he had been holding and actually ran to her, even though he stumbled once or twice. Carla stayed rooted to her spot though, her body getting weak from relief, as he pulled her in for a tight embrace and his lips crashed onto hers.

Her strength was instantly revived as she felt like an electric currant ran down her spine and she returned his affections tenfold. He had grown some slight facial hair since the last time she saw him, which scratched against her face. His lips though had their usual salty taste Carla had grown an acquired love for as they deepened their kiss and drowned further into each other. It almost would be worth it to be separated if reuniting felt this great every time.

“I’m guessing you got my message?” She asked coyly, her lips tingling and their arms still around each other.

Marzel smiled as he reached out and wound one of the strands of her hair that had been dyed purple around his finger. 

“I’ve never been so terrified in my whole life,” He whispered, leaning down even more to press his forehead against hers.

“I’m still terrified,” She admitted.

“The theater–”

“I already quit.”

“Your house–”

“Wrote the landlord and sent him this months rent.”

“Your things–”

“I don’t have much.” Carla then smiled a little proudly, “But I actually have enough for once in my life to be packed up and ready to move whenever we can.”

"And could you really give it up?“ Marzel swallowed hard. "Everything on land?" 

"My whole life I’ve been rejected and put down by other humans. The only time I’ve felt equal and worthy has been my time with you and your family.” She pulled her hands out of his grasp and gently cupped his face. “I’m not giving up a life on land, I’m gaining a new one. And if you ask me one more time, I’m seriously going to break up with you.”

Marzel laughed as he easily kissed the top of her head. He then released his hold on her, but held onto her hand as they walked back over and he picked up the satchel he had thrown down.

“Then let’s go begin our lives together, _mi cielito_.”

They walked out, and then swam when it got deep enough and Marzel’s tail returned, still hand in hand over to a small rock outcropping. He helped lift her up onto the rough surface. He opened up his satchel to reveal of large clump of milagras, freshly cut milagras. That’s why he had taken so long.

Marzel began pulling out large pieces of the magical kelp and they worked together in wrapping it around her body, starting at the top and working downwards. They paused briefly when they got to the last piece that would cover her legs.

“I love you.”

Carla grinned as she reached and ran her hand over his undercut, her fingers instinctively running over the intricate designs. “I love you too, _mi tesoro_.”

Marzel leaned into her touch and lifted one of her legs up to place a brief kiss on her bare knee.

As soon as the milagra covered her feet, the transformation instantly began and Carla automatically closed her eyes. At first, it didn’t feel too different from the shape shifting potion she had taken to become Rita or the spell to have her become a malvago as this wave of magic touched every pore in her body. However, somewhere in the middle, she felt as if her very soul was also changing, becoming in tune to the ocean and all the creatures that lived with in it.

And it was all over in only a few seconds.

Even with her eyes still closed, Carla could feel some changes, like how her sundress had transformed into a new outfit and how her hair had gotten longer and thicker as it now flowed and curled all the way down her back. 

Carla then opened her eyes tentatively and saw a sparkling bright purple tail where her legs had been. She lightly traced her fingers over the scales and felt her nerves light up everywhere she touched. This was really her tail. She had done it.

Marzel was staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Carla felt a little shy under such an intense gaze.

“So, how do I look?”

“Are you sure you weren’t one of the ancient sea goddesses in disguise this whole time?”

Gods, that had to be the sappiest and cheesiest line she had ever heard. And she couldn’t have been smiling any brighter as she threw her arms around him.

Marzel hugged her back tightly as he tipped backwards and they both fell into the sea together.

They were encased in a flurry of bubbles as they continued to slowly sink into the ocean. However, with this new soul and body, she didn’t feel like she was falling, instead, she felt like she was rising. Carla began to weep, even though she didn’t know if that was entirely possible underwater, at how right this all felt.

Carla then brought her lips to his pointed ear and whispered to him the same words she had written for that message in a bottle.

“Take me home.”


	2. Day 2: Domestic (Gabe/Isabel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Day 2! Decided to go back to the basics with one of my favorite ships: Gababel ft. Their kids! Who are the loving creations of Jenni and Amelia!!

If Isabel were to be asked between the two, she would always say that she preferred someone with great brains, then brawn.

It didn’t hurt that her husband happened to have both though.

However, Gabe had been able to convince her the pros of having a strong body to go along with a strong mind long before they had even started dating.

After all, if she wanted to officially be a part of Team Avalor, she wanted to make sure she could keep up with them in everyway possible. And indeed, after getting over the first couple of grueling weeks with Coach Nunez, where she only felt she was going to cough up a lung fives times, her overall strength and stamina did improve. 

She even kept up the routine he had designed specifically for her when she went away to college. Where, it actually ended up being useful there as well, it turned out that a pension for trouble was an inherited family trait.

Despite Isabel’s best efforts to keep up the new lifestyle for years though, it ended up wavering when Isabel had gotten pregnant the first time. In her defense, there was only so much movement a petite woman wanted to do when she found out she was having twins. They had only been expecting the one baby when they had begun trying for a family.

While Isabel had been a little jealous that Gabe’s body hadn’t had to take any sacrifice during the pregnancy and he was in fact required to stay in shape as Captain of the Guards; he had been a great source of emotional support and gladly took his share in carrying the boys around while she recovered. Isabel had even made it easier for him by reconstructing the traditional scarf wrap into a duel sided sling, so one baby would be up front facing his chest and the other behind and nestled into his back.

It didn’t take long to figure out which baby should go where, as Damian quickly proved to be the much squirmier, vocal, and grabby one, while Dante had a more serene one and such a good sleeper.

Isabel couldn’t help how her heart always fluttered slightly seeing him carry the two of them around. Being a dad looked so good on him.

It was also during this recovery period, that Isabel fully realized how much she really did rely on her nimble ability to climb, jump, and even just bend over when she was constructing. So, she had been more than willing to get back on a work out routine as soon as possible.

Though, she found out very quickly that with having twins, they had more than enough of a work out trying to keep up with the two of them.

Still, Isabel tried to heed his husband’s advice about adding a little more exercise to her daily schedule rather than just sit at her desk for hours when she got pregnant with their daughter Daniella, or Dani a few years later. It ended being a lot easier that second time around overall. Then again, anything was easier after twins.

Which is what brought her to present day where she was spending the afternoon in the Castle’s large gymnasium rather than her laboratory.

Don’t get her wrong, while she probably could never fully appreciate it like the soldiers did when they were here in the early mornings, it was impressive. Avalor had made sure to stocked up on all the latest equipment, from practice swords, to weights, to a rock climbing wall, and to even these new things called stationary bikes which she was currently on.

A couple of loud squeals rang throughout the large room. Isabel’s head shot up, her maternal instincts kicking in and her fatigue momentarily leaving her.

However, it turned out to be nothing of alarm.

Across the gym, Gabe was on the pull-up on the bar, with each of their boys hanging off one his legs and Dani hanging from a sling on his back. 

“Again, again!” Dante shouted and Gabe let out a groan as he pulled himself above the bar.

The twins let out another round of jubilant screams and Isabel was glad that they were the only ones in here right now.

Dani looked unaffected by her father’s movement or her brothers’ squawking as she continued to look intriguingly around the many colors and contractions of the gym and occasionally kicked her legs about.

Isabel smiled and shook her head slightly, getting off the bike and walking over to her family.

Her sons paid her no attention, too immersed in their fun, as she got to the other side of her husband so she could talk to him face to face.

“Doing okay Gabe?”

“Of course,” Gabe said in a slightly strained voice. “The kids are actually helping out since I could do this in my sleep.”

“Oh really?” Isabel asked slyly as she noted how red his face was turning. “What do you think boys, should mami help papi with his workout too?”

“Yeah!” Damien exclaimed. “Papi can lift us all up!”

Gabe eyes widened. “Wait, Isa–”

“Come on, _mi luz,_ ” Isabel said with an edge of challenge in her voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. “Lift us.”

Gabe gave her a low gruff of annoyance, but he was never one to let down his family if he could. So, he took one large breathe and used what must have been all his strength.

Honestly, Isabel had only been half-serious about him actually going through with this. But, when she saw the same crease in his brow that he got when he was planning battle tactics and even felt her feet leave the ground, she allowed him to continue what was now an act of pride.

And, when he was finally able to lift his face above the bar, Isabel rewarded his with a quick kiss to his strained lips before she released and dropped to the ground with Gabe slowly lowering himself back down, all kids still intact.

“Alright men,” Gabe then said as firmly as he could. “We’re going to take a quick five. Go drink some water for the time being.”

Their sons listened to their father’s orders, always getting a kick at being able to pretend to be one of his soldiers which Gabe was fully aware of. It was the reason he was usually in charge of putting them to bed.

Isabel pulled Dani out of the sling to help relieve him completely of their weight. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before she placed her in play pen, where Dani immediately became entranced by her colored blocks.

“Are you really okay?” Isabel asked as Gabe lifted up his arms high to stretch out his back. “I want to make sure you didn’t throw out your back or pull something.”

Gabe arched an eyebrow at her. “Are you calling me old?”

Isabel rolled her eyes, that is not what she had meant at all. But she play along if that’s how he wanted to take it. “Well you are getting older, sir.”

“I’ll show you old!” Gabe then swooped Isabel up into his arms. The force of his momentum made it incredibly easy for him to throw her over his shoulder.

“What are you doing!?” Isabel half-exclaimed, half-laughed out, instinctively latching on to him.

“Hey boys!” He yelled out, as he started walking in a direction she couldn’t sense. “I think mami here needs a love pile, what do you think?”

“Yeah!”

Isabel knew what was coming, but was helpless as Gabe got on his knees, pulled her off him, and had her on the rubber mat and flat on her back in only a few seconds.

She didn’t even have a second to try and preform any sort of escape attempt before two small forms awkwardly flopped on top of her. Gabe always tried to encourage the boys to be a little more gently with her than they were with him, but there was only so much control two five years could have, especially riled up.

Isabel let out a wheeze as Dante landed on her stomach, but she was able to recover quickly and began to play along.

“No! Not the little reinforcements!” Isabel cried over dramatically as she rocked her body enough that the boys tried to grab onto way they could.

“Surrender mami!” Damien shouted.

“Never!” Isabel shouted as she was able to finally pull out her arms from under their impossibly strong bodies. She began her counterattack as she began tickling them in their sides, legs, feet, and generally anything they could get their hands on.

While it did result in her briefly getting kicked in some n0t-so-great places, the two of them started to make a hasty retreat from her wiggling fingers.

“Secret baby attack!’ Gabe’s voice then called out as Dani was placed on top of her face before her boys were fully off her.

Isabel let out another laugh even though her sides were beginning to cramp. She peeled her daughter off her and used her last remaining strength to lift her up in the air. Dani’s own mouth curled into a wide smile at the sight of her mother’s and made a grabbing motion towards the long pieces of hair that had come out of Isabel’s bun.

Isabel brought Dani back down and placed a big kiss on her chubby cheek before laying her on her chest. She turned her head to see Gabe sitting next to her, Dante and Damien were climbing over his back, a safe distant from their mother’s tickling fingers.

Gabe and Isabel’s eyes met, sharing the weariness that was starting to wash over them. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for their loving terrors.

“I wanna play with the Olaball!” Dante exclaimed as he practically pushed of his father and ran to barrel that was full of practice Olaballs.

“I wanna Olaball too!” Damien cried as he followed his brother in a similar fashion.

Gabe watched them for another second before the infamous and brave Captain of the Guards admitted defeat by laying breathlessly next to his wife. This was further evident by his next statement to her.

“Are we calling it truce?”

“In the face of a greater enemy, I would say truce,” Isabel replied, just as breathless as him and grateful for the few moments they now had.

“What in the EverRealm are we going to do when you are able to walk, _mija_?” Isabel then asked the infant, who was perfectly content with pulling lightly on the clump of her hair she had managed to get her small hands on.

“Hopefully the boys will be out of this stage by then.”

A loud crashing sound then came from the far side of the gym. Both their heads turned towards the direction, but since what followed were the sounds the laughter and not crying, they decided they would take a minute before they actually saw what the damage was.

Gabe sighed. “Or at the very least, I can make the new recruits watch them.”

“Isn’t that an abuse of your power Captain?”

“Not unless you invent them some kind of larger version of your Exo-groomer.”

“That’s assuming that I already haven’t,” Isabel said with a wink.

Gabe laughed as he rolled onto his side so that he could place a kiss to her temple. He then gazed down at Dani and gently smoothed back her small tuft of hair.

“Think we can convince Elena and Mateo to watch them while we take a nap with Dani?”

Isabel let out a snort. “Don’t worry, I have enough babysitting points that those two owe me at least a thousand times over!”


	3. Day 3: Reflection (Carla/Marzel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a second fic for my new favorite crack paring Carzel!!
> 
> Though, I’m realizing, I can’t exactly write short stories for them XD

It was somewhere in the wee hours of morning when Carla woke up in a cold sweat.

Her hands desperately touched her arms, chest, neck, and just anywhere to make sure that her nightmare hadn’t followed her and that she wasn’t turning into stone. Her skin was so cold and clammy though that it took a while before she could comprehend that she wasn’t in the Avalor Throne Room.

She wasn’t even in Avalor.

She was in Nueva Vista, in her Cottage, in her bed, with the sound of the oceans never ending activity just outside her window.

Being able to pick up and latch onto those bits of reality helped and allowed for Carla to start breathing properly again.

She used her palms to roughly rub the sleep out of her drowsy eyes. Her body was too alert, and she wasn’t ready to try and go back to sleep, knowing what might be waiting for her in her dreams.

What sounded really good right now was a cup of warm Atole, just like her father made for her when she had nightmares as a little girl. 

So, after putting on her slippers and lighting a candle, the kitchen was her first destination in mind.

However, because the cottage was so small, that as soon as she exited her small bedroom, she was immediately in front of the bathroom door, stopping her dead in her tracks.

She had told Marzel to call her if he needed her. There wasn’t any harm in checking him, she was already up.

Carla slowly opened the bathroom door just enough so she could poke her head inside.

Marzel was asleep in the large bathtub in the corner, the only luxurious thing that came with this cottage. He had a make shift pillow of a few of her bath towels. His blue Sirena tail hung over the side, twitching and swaying slightly as if it was trying to match the currents of the ocean even though he was far from it.

Carla slid her petite frame through the crack so she didn’t risk opening the door more and having the hinges squeaking loudly. Holding her hand near the candle’s flame to muffle it’s light, she walked on the tips of her toes across the tiled floor and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

The Maligra was still securely wrapped around his tail, but Carla wanted to check to make sure his wound was actually healing. If Sabine’s books and teachings had been right, the magical paste Carla had made was supposed to be a substitute for stitches, which she knew she wouldn’t have a steady hand for, not with how deep the wounds had been.

Carla dipped her fingers in the water’s surface. She swirled around the last few remnants of the essential oil bubble bath foam she had added to help him sleep, which was clearly working.

‘Why had I even come in here?’ Carla thought to herself as she placed the candle on the ground. 

Marzel already knew where she came from. However, did she really need to let him know how severely damaged her family really was?

Carla hadn’t even dreamed about her mother since her year in the Avalor Dungeons. At least in that dark place, her nightmares were of her mother turning her back and leaving her. Carla hadn’t tried to think about that day in the throne room, begging her mother stand down. That time though, _**Ash**_ had threatened to kill her, her own daughter. 

She had been so petrified with betrayal and fear, that Carla still didn’t know to this day what she would have done if Mateo hadn’t come in to save her at the last second.

This was for sure Marzel’s fault that she had gotten that dream. Pushing her out of the way when that wrecked ship began falling apart. Saying he loved her while he was in a highly fevered state.

Don’t get her wrong, boys had said they loved her before. But, that was because it was what she had wanted them to because she batted her eyelashes at them or made a show of meekly hiding her face when they “happened” to catch her eye. To her, they were just an empty string of words.

So why was it that when this man–Sirena had said it to her, in a condition that had been more delusional than any of those boys had been, she couldn’t shake that he didn’t feel that way for her, but that he shouldn’t.

Carla practically jumped out of her skin when she felt her hand that was in the water grasped.

Marzel was a awake with his bright blue eyes not showing an ounce of tiredness.

“How long how have you been awake for?” Carla asked, slightly embarrassed.

“Only a little,” He said with a shrug, clearly trying to spare her. “I could feel you moving the water around.”

“You could feel that?”

“I’m used to being in the ocean, so still water is out of my element." 

Marzel then groaned a little as he adjusted his position in the tub. Carla’s free hand reflexively laying on his magical kelp bandages. 

When dust had clearly after the collapse and she saw the severe wound, Carla’s first instinct had been to take him back to the palace. However, her boyfriend had insisted that he not go back, he didn’t want to worry his family needlessly. 

After a fair bit of arguing, Carla conceded, though she did loudly proclaim how foolish this plan was the whole time. But, Marzel was stubborn and had been confident that when Cuco reported back to the Castle that Marzel was on a small scouting trip, he would be free for a couple of days to heal fully.

Marzel’s lips quirked up into a smirk. "You know, you look like a baby puffer fish when you worry.”

“I do not!” Carla exclaimed, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Now you look just like Ocho!” Marzel threw his head back, his boisterous laugh bouncing off the walls. 

Carla huffed in annoyance as she made a great show of turning her nose up and began to walk away before Marzel’s hand moved to her wrist.

She let out a yelp as she was pulled backwards in one strong tug and fell into the tub. 

“Oh my gods!” Carla tried to scramble out of the tub as goosebumps broke across her skin from the less than warm water.

Marzel though pulled her flush against his body, making it impossible for her to escape. His incredibly high Sirena body temperature radiated off him and made it a little more bearable as her body instinctively curled against him to absorb as much of it as possible. 

Marzel continued to grin annoyingly as he pushed his long hair, that was out of it’s usual braid, back. It fell in one long cascade with the mixed strands of blues, purples, and whites mirroring the movements of a flowing river. Despite his ability to gain legs on land, he really was a Sirena through and through.

“I’m still mad,” Carla declared, but none of the less, laid her head against his bare chest. 

“I like when you’re mad.”

Carla scoffed. “You have to be the only creature in all the EverRealm that thinks that.”

Marzel wrapped his other arm around her. “Is that really so bad?”

Carla decided not to answer that right this moment. And since this was quite a comfortable position, not to mention that the lukewarm water felt strangely comfortable, probably a result from how many deep ocean swims she was going on these days, she decided to close her eyes for a few moments.

It was so tranquil.

His skin and hair still had the scent of her shampoo and body wash.

Carla let a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Marzel had put up such a fight by her using her, according to him, 'strangely scented goop’ to get the sticky sea foam and sand off of him because she would be damned if she was going to let him leave that over her clean house. 

_“What is lavender and vanilla supposed to be anyways!?"_ He had exclaimed.

Sirenas, so strange. These were magical creatures who had deadly voices, played in hurricanes, and wrestled sharks, yet, soap was an object to be feared.

Carla’s eyes then shot open as she was overcome with an idea.

"Marzel,” Carla said delicately. “You said that when a human is in a Sirena trance they see their greatest desires, right?”

The Sirena opened his eyes as well, his brows furrowing together. “Yes?”

“Will you sing for me?” Carla then hurriedly clarified with. “Your Sirena song?”

“What? No!” Marzel suddenly sat up, causing bath water to slip out and splash loudly onto the floor. “Are you crazy?”

Carla felt a stab to her. She hated that word. Crazy.

“Forget it.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s just…Sirena trances are dangerous, Carla. There’s a reason most tried to have humans crash ships as soon as possible. If you stay too long, it can drive you insane. I couldn’t hurt you–”

“I know you don’t want to hurt me. And you won’t." 

Carla swallowed. She did know that this was dangerous and that while Marzel would take pain upon himself a thousand times over, he would never put it on others he cared about. So, she realized that the only way she was going to convince him was by doing the hardest thing she could do. Tell him the truth.

"Look, the reason I’m asking it because it’s about my mother, Ash.” He stiffened slightly at the sound of her name. “She’s been intruding my mind so much now that she is now invading my dreams. And there is just something I want to be sure about before I can start trying to move forward from her.”

Marzel’s eyes lowered to the water and his jaw was clenched tight. Carla fiddled with her nightgown skit as all she could do was wait.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Marzel let out a loud sigh.

“I’m giving you two minutes.”

Carla let out the breathe she had been holding. She placed a hand on his chest. “Thank you.”

Marzel gave her a twinge of a smile, but Carla could feel how fast his heart was beating under her hand. He really didn’t want to do this. Nevertheless, she really was grateful.

His hands then reached up and cupped her face. His thumbs lightly brushed against her cheeks. Then he began to sing. His voice became low and eerie, yet strangely relaxing, like falling asleep in a soft bed.

She only heard the first couple of notes though before she was encased in total darkness.

_**Carla awoke looking up at a clear, blue summer sky. With the feel of the soft grass under her and the sound of birds in the distance, she almost forgot that this was a trance.** _

_**“Carla!”** _

_**The young woman shot up to her feet. “Papa?”** _

_**Her violet eyes hastily began looking around the familiar landscape. Very familiar. Then she saw it.** _

_**The Delgado Cabin.** _

_**Her mother and father standing side by side, with wide smiles and a birthday cake in hand with five little candles on it.** _

_**She thought they couldn’t afford one this year?** _

_**Carla smiled, a childish delight overcoming over. But as soon as she took her first step, there came the sound of splashing water. She looked down to her standing in ankle deep water. The scent and sand gave it away that she was standing in sea water.** _

_**A strong wind then blew at her back, blowing her hair, which felt longer and heavily, widely around her. It felt warm and comforting as it carried the sounds of laughter and overly happy chatter.** _

_**The cabin and her parents were still there, waiting, but the pull to see what was behind her was getting stronger.** _

_**“It was never real…”** _

_**Carla closed her eyes on her parents and the lie that this memory now held. She began to slowly turn around until she felt the wind fully blowing in her face.** _

_**However, before she could open her eyes again, she heard another voice calling out to her.** _

_**“Carla…”** _

“Carla!”

Carla sucked in a sharp breath of air. Her body went limp for a few seconds as she was knocked back into her body and the mortal plane. Her bathroom coming back into view.

“Carla, are you okay?” Marzel asked frantically, smoothing back her stray pieces of hair out of her face.

She couldn’t quite able to speak yet, but she was able to nod her head.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I’m…I’m not sure,” Carla admitted, wishing she could hide the disappointment in her voice at this moment.

Marzel said nothing as he slowly brought her back to his close embrace and leaned back, with her following him.

Once they were settled, Carla became fixated on one piece of his hair that was now over his shoulder and trailing down the front of him. The blue tones of it looked so entrancing for some reason that she could hardly help as she reached forward and began playing with it. It was surprisingly soft and Carla wondered if it was because of her shampoo or if it was always like this.

“What I do know, is that you should let your hair down more.”

Marzel smiled as he grabbed a piece of her own hair in return. “I could say the same thing.”

Despite this calming act of playing with each others hair, Carla could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster.

“Since we’re being honest here, I wanted to let you know that I meant what I said earlier.” She heard him swallow hard. “I love you.”

Carla’s hand ceased it’s movement. Her whole body froze. But she was able to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft, yet intense, and above all, sincere.

“You shouldn’t.” Was the first response that came from her lips. “There is a chance that I could become like her. Something terrible.”

Marzel shook his head. “I don’t believe that." 

But she saw them. Why would she see them if their wasn’t a part of them, both of them, that resided deep within her. Always looming and threatening to come back one day. Could she still love and hate at the same time?

Marzel interrupted her thoughts by then asking. "Carla, when was the last time you actually did anything or even thought of something 'nefarious?’" 

That statement did stump her. Her past wrongdoings could fill an entire book until the words were overflowing off the pages themselves and onto the covers. However, other than maybe wishing a person who almost ran over her with a horse to fall off it or thinking of stealing an adorable kitten she saw in the pet shop window last week, nothing came close.

"Besides,” He continued. “I don’t believe anyone is born evil.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“Because I had to,” Marzel said solemnly. “Being half-human, and half-Sirena, one part of me was always despised by the other side. In the end, I was able suppress the human side so I could feel like I had a home and the respect of my people. It didn’t mean it was perfect. And even when I would get furious and dark, I learned that it was just normal and what it meant to be alive.”

Carla listened to his words and tried to take them to heart, really she did. And she even felt like she would be able to tell him what she saw in her trance and that day in Avalor throne room. Not today though, not when she needed time to process this herself.

What she could do right this minute though was reassure him after he had been so honest with her.

“I’m glad you were born the way you are.” Carla pushed herself up so that she loomed over him. “You’re perfect. So perfect that’s it’s unfair.”

That earned her a chuckle, which made her heart feel lighter. But then he had to look at her with those eyes that held an expression that was full of love and admiration that she feared her octopus red face would start to appear.

“Alright,” Carla loudly proclaimed, readjusting her soaking wet nightgown. “I can’t take this freezing water anymore.”

She immediately turned from him to start draining the water out of the tub, doing her best to hide her face.

Carla felt herself yet again almost jump out her skin when Marzel pressed his hand to her back and began rubbing it in small soothing circles. He really always was there for her.

It was then that she realized that she had heard his voice while she had still been in the trance. He was the one she heard that split second before she was pulled back. 

Carla could try and play dumb and say she didn’t know why she heard his voice. But why should she? She hated cowardice.

And if she didn’t want to be her parents, then constant openness was the best way to start.

Carla bit her lip tightly as she plugged the tub and began running the hot water.

“Hey, Marzel…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Marzel’s hand stopped moving. Before Carla could even think of a retracting her declaration, her boyfriend used his inhuman strength to pull her back to him, causing her legs to flail in a very undignified way.

“Watch your tail!” Carla made a hasty movement to adjust herself so she at least straddled his waist. “I don’t know if I have enough paste too–”

She was cut off as he kissed her so deeply that he took the breathe right out of her body. She gripped his shoulders just in order to stabilize herself. 

There were times she had to get used to these…passionate responses of his. But it also felt so real and good that she could definitely get used to it.

Carla’s lips curled into a smile against his as she moved her arms up to wrap around his neck.

“You’re cleaning up my floor by yourself if you get it soaked,” Carla then said pointedly, not being able to ignore that loud sounds of splashing water every time they moved to keep kissing. It was hard to keep an annoyed tone though when he started kissing her neck.

“It’s well worth it.” Marzel breathed against her skin. “It always is.”


	4. Day 4: Music (Francisco/Luisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a fic for one of the only actual canon ships!
> 
> This was my first time writing for them though and actually had a lot of fun with it, so I hope you do too!
> 
> PS the song in here is “I love you too much” from the Book of Life, where this scene is partially inspired from!

Whether you asked the fishermen at the port or at the bankers located in the heart of the city, everyone could agree that it had been many years since the streets at night in Avalor had been safe.

Everyone knew as well that this was in large part to the mysterious group known as _Los Tres_. A trio of men who had appeared seemingly overnight a year ago. Some argued that they were demons, beginning their reign of terror by picking those full of sin. Others said that they were ancient Maruvian guardians, sent to protect those that now lived on their lands.

It would probably disappoint them so to know that they were all wrong, and that the truth was that the group were just mortal young men. Royals, yes, but mortal all the same. And, of course, with being a group of young men, they tended to get restless themselves when they had no action to quench their thirsts.

This forced them to find ways to occupy themselves.

Some were more productive than others though.

“I can’t believe this!” El Místico exclaimed as he tore a piece of paper off the stone wall and began to wave it around. “They can never get my nose right!”

El Guerrero sighed as he froze mid push-up and used his impressive upper body strength to push himself back onto his feet with ease. He knew if he didn’t actually engage in his friend’s plights, he would never hear the end of it.

The larger man peered down to see that El Místico was holding one of the groups many plastered wanted posters.

Apparently, according to the local guards, they were considered reckless “vigilantes” which was highly “illegal.” Luckily, _Los Tres_ had gained the love and respect of the people that they were more than willing to look to the way or simply shrug their shoulders when questions about the group were pressed.

“You’re right, I can’t believe it,” El Guerrero said with a smirk. “Considering how big it is!”

He didn’t say anything about having to be nice or supportive to his friend’s needless dramatics.

El Místico just threw his arms at El Guerrero’s comment.

“I’m sure El Capitán will agree with how outrageous this is,” The shorter man said, pointing his big nose up as he made a swift turn on his heels. However, the barrel the leader of the group had been sitting on was now empty. “El Capitán?" 

El Místico then stepped closer to El Guerrero as his hissed out, "Where the hell is he?”

“It’s 8 o'clock, _hombre_.”

El Místico let out a labored sigh. “He doesn’t know when to give up, does he?”

The large man shrugged. “He’s in love, what did you expect?”

“That soft headed man has been in love before,” El Místico replied flatly.

“Not like this though, amigo. This one is years in the making.” El Guerrero turned to the direction he knew his friend had disappeared to. “And I don’t blame him one bit.”

El Guerrero had indeed been 100% correct, as Francisco Flores aka El Capitán, quickly slid down the dark allies and rounded tight corners of the part of town that had been familiar to him for years now. One hand pressed to rapier on his hip and the other holding the strap of his guitar that was slung over his back, making sure to keep both items from jostling around.

After a few more twists and turns, Francisco reached his destination. The Reyes Chocolate Shop.

All of the lights in the building were off, but that didn’t deter the young man as he quickly moved to the side of the building. His eyes immediately trailed up to the balcony that was located in the farthest corner of the building, where he was met with a lit candle that sat on the railing.

She was here and expecting him.

Francisco unsheathed his guitar as he would his sword. He gave one more glance at the candle before he took his position and began playing the song he had started working on this morning.

_I love you too much_

_To live without you loving me back_

_I love you too much_

_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact_

His sharp eyes picked up a figure moving towards the balcony doors. They swung open, and Francisco felt his heart race at the sight of Luisa Reyes’s face as it came into view.

Tonight, she was wearing her work uniform. Which somehow complimented her curvy figure beautifully.

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song_

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

_‘Cause I love you too much_

Francisco stopped playing briefly so that he could bow to Luisa, he never forgot his courtesies.

“Careful not to play so loud,” Luisa said as she placed her face in her hand. “Or someone might mistake you for _El Sombrerón._ ”

“Do you think I am _Hermosa_?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Luisa said coyly. “Perhaps I need a closer look.”

Francisco smiled as he walked over to the strong and thick vine growth that curled down the side of the building. Muscle memory guided him to all the secret foot holds to allow him to take the easiest and fastest route to up to the balcony.

Luisa smelled of mint and chocolate, and he thought that it suited her perfectly. Sweet, but a sharp undertone that some couldn’t handle. Luckily for Francisco, he had an appreciation for just that sort of flavor.

Once Francisco was comfortable and, more importantly, securely sitting on the balcony’s railing, he pulled his guitar back over his shoulder with a great flourish. He picked up where he left off as his fingers strummed out the soothing melody.

_I live for your touch_

_I whisper your name night after night_

_I love you too much_

_There’s only one feeling and I know its right_

Luisa had said that she wasn’t musically talented enough to pick up an instrument and try herself. She seemed to have an appreciation for it though, as she beautifully leaned against the wall, her eyes closed as she absorbed every note he played.

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song_

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

_'Cause I love you too much_

As soon he played the final note, Francisco reached into his pocket to produce a red rose, a Flores Red Rose, one from his family’s famous bushes that grew in the Castle gardens and was on the crest of their family house.

Luisa’s eyes sparkled at the sight of her favorite flower as she gingerly took it from him. She inhaled the vibrant flower’s scent before tucking the flower into her hair. It looked like it was made for her.

“Did I earn the lady’s favor this evening?” He asked hopefully.

“That was quite the romantic balled. All of them have been.” Luisa bit her lip lightly. “I have to admit though, I’ve never been one for mystery or secret admirers. I prefer for things to be open and straightforward.”

Francisco’s fingers gripped tightly on his instrument. He had been anticipating this day, but it still caught him off guard.

“I already know you’re a royal, El Capitán, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Luisa nimble fingertips lightly grazed over the finely sewn threads of his jacket. Oh, how Francisco wanted to hold that hand. The hand that could delicately decorate even the tiniest candies or punch a wannabe criminal in the face.

Why was he hesitating again?

“Well, I would rather not think about Royal stations.” Francisco said, settling for resting his hand on top of hers. “I would rather just for you think of me as just a man, asking a very beautiful woman, to come with him to the Summer Festival tomorrow.”

Luisa cocked an eyebrow at him. “And I, being the beautiful woman, would tell this man that I do happen to have the afternoon off from the chocolate stand.”

“And then I would ask her if she can meet me by the west-side fountain.”

Luisa leaned forward, her aroma becoming more intoxicating. “And I would ask how am I supposed to recognize him, seeing as we’ve never properly me?”

“I suppose if I were to have something of the lady’s, then she could spot me that way.”

Her smile broadened a little more, but there was something that wavered slightly in her deep green eyes. Francisco had been raised and trained in the Royal Court to be able to pick up small ques and changes from a person. And he could easily guess the reason for her change in demeanor. This all felt too strongly and was becoming too serious to continue to be a simple flirtation. However, she wasn’t going to fully say yes unless she could trust him a little more. And he knew what he needed to do.

“El Capitán–”

“Francisco,” He then abruptly. Even though he was breaking one of the most sacred rules of the brotherhood, he wanted her to know. “My name is Francisco Flores.”

Her eyes instantly widened. “Francisco?”

The young man gave her a cheesy smile and raised in his arms to convey a way that said 'ta-dah.’

“It’s, uh, it’s been a few years,” She then tried to say casually, but the annoyance in her voice was hard to miss.

“Are you upset?” Francisco asked tentatively, placing his guitar back behind him.

“I guess, maybe. I’m not sure yet.” She wasn’t looking at him anymore. “It’s just…you haven’t really visited me since you’ve come back from studying abroad and now I found that….did you not want to see me?”

“No it’s not that, at all.” Francisco turned and swung his legs over the railing so that he could face her completely. “My comrades and I returned with a promise to start protecting Avalor for those who need it. So we thought it best to keep our distance in order to not get anyone mixed up in it.”

“Well you clearly aren’t doing a very good job,” Luisa said flatly as she motioned to him, still sitting on her balcony.

That he couldn’t argue with that. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. None of it. 

He and Luisa had at least been acquainted with each other since they were children. Francisco had loved coming to the shop to spend his allowance and play with her. He had felt maybe there relationship had changed a little when they became teenagers. It wasn’t until he had returned though, and first saw her not as a girl, but now as a woman, that he had felt cupid’s arrow shoot through his heart. 

He wasn’t being fair though.

“You’re right, that was selfish of me to let this continue the way has for so long,” Francisco said. “And for that, I am truly sorry.”

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, but her eyes at least met his again.

“Please know that I really do have feelings for you, Luisa.” He straightened his posture. “And on my honor. I’ll do whatever I can to prove it to you.”

A few heavy seconds passed, and Francisco began to fear the worst. That he had let his desire for grand romantic topes cloud him too much to ruin something real that he had with her.

It was a huge relief then when Luisa said, “Wait here.”

She disappeared into her bedroom. Francisco pulled a his collar and had enough time to quickly wipe his sweaty palms against his breeches before she reappeared.

“I suppose you really will need something of mine, since I didn’t even recognize you.”

Luisa surprised him as she now stood incredibly close to him and presented something even closer to him that he couldn’t tell what it was for a second. But as his eyes adjusted, he realized it was a blue silk handkerchief.

“This is my favorite,” Luisa said sternly as she pressed it into his hand. “So I’ll never forgive you if you don’t return it.”

Francisco felt like he could whoop, and he rarely ever did, except when he was watching an Olaball match. And these days, he was the loudest spectator when Luisa made a point using her incredible skills. He pulled his hand back, their fingers gliding over each others skin and even lingering at the very tips for a few seconds longer.

“I’ll guard it with my life,” He boldly declared as he securely tucked the handkerchief into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Luisa shook her head slightly at his gallant promise, but the slight blush on her cheeks was hard to ignore.

The City bell then tolled out. Indicating that it was now 9 o'clock.

Francisco sighed as he dropped his head, he wanted to stay here much longer with her, all night if she let him. But, he had made a vow to his comrades that he would only be away for an hour before he would resume his duties.

“Good night, Luisa.” Francisco said with a smile, hoping that the handkerchief meant that there was no longer any negative feelings between them. 

“Good night, El Capitán.”

He was wrong, she was definitely still a little mad.

Francisco kindly bowed to her though and began his decent down the vines, jumping onto the stone road when he was close enough.

He began to walk away, but decided to take a chance and he turned around. His heart leapt a little when he saw her leaning against the railing, watching him.

“If I may ask,” He began, his hand nervously fiddling with the guitar strap. “Do I really still have any chance?”

She reached up an gently touched the rose that was still in her hair.

“Ask me again tomorrow,” She said pointedly. But the small smile that graced her lips was enough to lift his spirits as she blew out the candle and retreated back into her room.

While the wiser choice for Francisco at moment would be to move through the shadows and remain as quietly as possible to avoid detection, he couldn’t help it as he instead jauntily moved down the middle of the street with a little bit of kick in his step.

Let a hundred guards or a thousand ruffians come for him. He felt so good that he knew he could take them all. He had a date with Luisa and nothing was going to stop him from being there.


	5. Day 5: Valentine's Day (Gabe/Isabel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! No matter how you plan on celebrating it, I hope you know that you are all loved!
> 
> This year, the honor of this romantic day went to the ship GABABEL! ft Gabe’s parents.
> 
> This was actually a WIP I had collecting dust until I finally had the inspiration to finish it!

There was a certain expectation that came with Valentine’s Day, especially when a couple was celebrating their first one together. And even Gabe knew that helping out at his parent’s bakery and making what seemed like hundreds of heart shaped _Polvorones Rosas_ was not one of them.

It’s not like either him or Isa were particularly the overly romantic types that usually included things like rose petals and original written songs and fireworks. So pretty much anything Elena and Mateo did. Instead, they preferred to go on hikes, read books together, play chess, and do other simple things like that.

Still, the two of them decided to take advantage of the day and go on a more traditional date by making dinner reservations at a high end restaurant and just enjoy being with each other. Mateo had even let it accidentally slip that Isa had bought herself a new dress when she had been out with Elena, a red dress.

But, he had gotten an urgent message from his mother this morning saying that their new apprentice had called off ‘sick’ and they were way behind in getting their special Valentine treats ready for what was well known as one of their busiest days of the year.

While Gabe was more than happy to always lend his parents a hand when they were in a bind, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the apprentice’s flimsy excuse, especially when Gabe actually had plans tonight.

Thankfully Isabel, or as now he would be thinking of her as, his wonderful Isa, had been more than understanding when he had rushed into her lab to break the news that he wasn’t sure if he could promise about tonight. To take a step further, she even offered to help out as well.

“I already helped Abeula and her staff out yesterday with some specialty chocolate orders,” Isa said rather proudly. “So I know my way around a kitchen and have no problem lending an extra hand if your parents need it.”

Not only did they not have a problem with it, they were ecstatic to have the extra help, especially from Gabe’s girlfriend who they of course knew about, but had never actually been properly introduced to. A horrifying fact Gabe realized later.

The day had been insanely busy as they had expected. And while they had done a bit of baking together in the past, Gabe had been really impressed with how well Isa really knew her stuff and how she was able to keep a calm head and beautiful smile through those stressful couple of hours.

Her performance had even impressed his father so much, that he had asked the two of them if they could stay a little longer to help prepare some of the usual baked goods for tomorrow. And this was from a man where you either did it his way or he would just do it himself.

It ended up being an unexpectedly fun evening, as they all worked on mixing different fillings, taking the time to get to know each other as they munched on a combination of the leftover treats and some meat and cheeses.

Gabe was now though in the empty main kitchen wiping off some chocolate filling off his face that Isa had smeared on him in retaliation when his parent’s back were turned. A dirty move on her part, considering that she already had flour on her face when he decided she looked too cute not to have some more flicked onto her.

“Really Gabriel,” His mother said as she came into the kitchen with a large bowl of freshly risen dough. “I thought we taught you better than to get your face all messy.”

Gabe just rolled his eyes as he easily threw the dirty rag into the laundry basket that was across the room. He already knew he couldn’t convince her or really anyone when Isa was the more troublesome one because of her innocent looking face, especially when she did her puppy dog eyes.

His father’s boisterous laugh then echoed from the other room.

“You think Papa really likes Isabel?”

“What could he possibly not like about her?” His mother said with an amused look on her face as she began flouring down one of the counter tops. “She’s a sweet girl. Not to mention the Crown Princess.”

“Well, you know Papa,” Gabe sighed as he grabbed some bowls off the high shelf he knew she would need for _Pan dulces_. “I think he likes to get into a fight with me just because.”

His mother just laughed as she took the bowls from him. “And I always tell you, that you and your father are too similar, and that is why you always butt heads.”

Gabe smiled as he leaned against the counter, knowing she was right, but also not wanting to fully admit it.

“I just know that both of you complain about how much time I spend at the Castle because of my work and really pushed me meeting a lot of local girls a few years ago,” Gabe said. “And if I marry Isa, then I will be living at the Castle full time and will become a Royal as well.”

His mother ended up dropping the bag of flour had been holding. Luckily she dropped it onto the counter upright and therefore only created a small white dust cloud.

“You’re already thinking of marrying her!?”

Gabe flinched and quickly looked over his shoulder into the other room, “Mama! Please can you keep it–”

"Oh I really thought this day would never come!“ She interrupted and hugged him tightly.

"I’m trying to be serious,” Gabe groaned as he managed to at least pull his arms out of her iron grip. “Part of the reason Papa, and even you a little Mama, didn’t want me to become a guard was because you wanted me to take over the business, and get married, and start a having the big family you never could and we could all be together.”

“It’s true that your father and I always talked about wanting to have a big family _mijo_.” His mother finally released him from her grasp as a slightly more somber look came over her. “But, with the heavy taxes and toxic oppression, we weren’t even sure if we wanted to even bring _**a**_ child into the world.”

His mother pulled out a spare rag from her apron and began wiping his cheek, no doubt getting a spot he missed. “But you were our little blessing, and we just wanted to make sure that you grew up safe and secure as possible.”

“Sorry I made you worry,” Gabe said automatically. While he knew deep down at his core that he lived his life with no regrets, it pained him to make his parents worried or disappointed, especially his mom.

“No Gabriel,” his mother said as she shook her head. “You turned out to be exactly who you were supposed to be. And your father and I are so proud of you.”

His mother then turned back to the counter and moved the bag of flour to the ground, clearly now over her initial shock.

“And to let you know, the reason I wanted to push you to start dating more is because I just didn’t want you to forget about making time for love, especially since I know things ended up playing out a little differently for you and Naomi.”

She gestured back to the dining room.

“But again, looks like I had nothing to worry about.”

It was Gabe’s turn now to pull her into a quick and strong hug, feeling so much more at ease.

“So you and Papa are really okay with her becoming part of the family?”

“All we wanted was for you to meet a nice girl, who is hardworking, has strong morals and highly values family,” His mother said as she listed the long, but not wholly unreasonable qualities off. “And I say that the generous Princess with a College education that has transformed this Kingdom to be safer place and loves her family above all else, exceeds all our criteria.”

His father’s voice then cut loudly through the air. “And then the olaball is passed to Rico as he punches it for a GOAL!”

“Oh no, if your father is bringing up Olaball, it means he’s getting nervous and can’t think of anything else to talk about.” His mother gave Gabe’s hand one more pat before she released it. “We better go save him.”

Gabe agreed with his mother wholeheartedly and followed behind her.

“Let me know when you are thinking about proposing to her.” His mother said over her shoulder, thankfully this time in a whisper. “I have a great eye when it comes to rings.”

Gabe appreciated his mother’s sentiment and knew he would call on her help when the time was right, but he and even Mateo both knew how fast the local neighborhood gossip could travel if so much as a peep was mentioned, and he didn’t want it blown out of proportion, not just yet.

“I only said that I was thinking of marrying her,” He replied, hoping to dissuade her slightly.

However, that was to no avail.

“And I can see in a man’s eyes when he’s deeply in love,” His mother replied matter-of-factly before giving him a small smile as they reached the door frame of the dining room. “After all, it’s the same look your father gives me.”


	6. Day 6: Date Night (Carla/Marzel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was glad to get out my last Carzel fic for this week! Thanks to everyone who’s starting to love this couple as much as I am!

It was safe to say that Carla Delgado had never been on a proper date before.

Honestly, how could she with the way her life had been up until this point?

However, she knew how to flirt and dance and even kiss. With those skills, this evening should be a piece of cake.

So why was she so nervous then?

Carla was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the heart of Nueva Vista. She fiddled nervously with her lucky purple necklace as she looked up at the City clock. Marzel would be here any moment to meet at their agreed time.

A few people kept looking over at her when they walked by. Carla pretended not to notice them as she pushed back a styled curl from the high ponytail that her hair had been slicked back into.

After rehearsals had ended at the Seahorse Theater, the haughty play director, Felipe, had taken an unusual interest in what her evening plans were. There had been something so condescending in his tone, that Carla couldn’t stop herself as she retorted back that she had a hot date tonight. Luckily, she had stopped herself from saying who.

What had been aggravating is that Felipe’s expression didn’t even change as he then asked her, “And what exactly are you planning on wearing? Do you even own anything decent?”

If she didn’t need this job, Carla would have thrown her script at him.

Marzel hadn’t said anything about where they were going or what they were doing.

After he had surprised her by meeting her after her lesson with Sabine and saw that she made it safety back to the shore, he grabbed her hand and just casually asked, “Will you go somewhere with me on Saturday? Just the two of us?”

Carla had been taken aback. They had spent time together, usually with at least one other person, and that person, or Sirena, being Marisa. She did think he was attractive though and it was fun to flirt with him, and she hadn’t done anything fun in so long. So why not?

Still, Carla didn’t have anything in the way of formal attire. She had left Avalor with a few clothes that were mostly hammy downs from Rafa De Alva. And since she had started earning money, she had bought the occasional small item here and there, but most of her paychecks went to her rent and necessities.

“I suppose I can be of some assistance,” Felipe sighed out.

Before Carla could ask why he was being so uncharacteristically nice, he barely talked to anyone who wasn’t the main actors, she was yanked to the side by one of the make-up artists and shoved into her usual chair. Felipe had even loaned her a dress for her to wear. A pink, strapless dress with a soft tulle skirt that was short in the front, but flowed long and elegant in the back.

“Remember, it’s only for tonight,” Felipe said sharply before she shoved her out the door rather quickly. “So I expect it back tomorrow in perfect condition.”

Carla had felt a little abused and a little silly being so overdressed as she walked down the city streets. What she was most nervous though at this very moment, was how Marzel would dress. Last time Marisa and Marzel had decided to hang out on land during a local festival, they showed up in the most appalling display of patterns, fabrics, beads, and feathers. Carla had to pull them down the nearest alleyway and do her best with fixing those ridiculous outfits.

The Noble fashion here in Nueva Vista wasn’t any help either. Cristóbal may have been conniving and evil, but he also had the worse fashion sense. I mean, a giant pink bow? Really?

Carla’s eyes then flickered over to the nearest canal. It would probably be better if he even just showed up in his usual Sirena Attire. Even if that meant they would be horribly mismatched.

“Hey, Carla!”

Carla felt her heart begin to rise at the sound of his voice coming from the opposite direction.

She took a deep breathe before she turned to see him…dressed normally?

Marzel was wearing tan breeches, tall black boots, and a brown vest decorated with intricate gold designs over a green puffy sleeved shirt.

In fact, he looked better than normal, he actually looked really handsome and dashing, and all those other adjectives her scripts described the main hero as.

Marzel’s eyebrows knit together. “I’m not late, am I?”

Carla realized that her mouth was hanging open like an idiot and quickly shut it.

“No, you’re right on time,” Carla said as she stood up and smoothed out her dress’s skirt.

“You look beautiful,” Marzel said sincerely with a lop-sided grin.

Carla gave him a half lidded look in return. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

The Sirena Prince offered her his arm, which she gladly took and let him lead the way. They ended up at a set of stairs that lead down to a basement apartment. A wooden sign hung right about it that said “The Grotto” with an arrow pointing downward. Carla raised an eyebrow at him, but Marzel only responded with a wink as they walked down the stairs and opened to large oak the door that was located at the end.

Blue light and collective sound poured out as they entered this secret room.

Carla took a sharp intake of breath as she realized this was an underground restaurant, and one that was underwater themed to boot. The walls were made out of some kind of shimmery stone that were extenuated by the blue, green, and white globe shaped glass lights the hung above them along with deep green streamers that emulated seaweed. There were also large tanks of tropical fish strategically located throughout.

“Can I help you?” The quite snooty looking host asked.

“There should be reservations for two under Marzel.”

“Ah yes, our associate let us know that you were coming.” He grabbed a couple of menus, “If you will please follow me.”

Carla was starting to get a little annoyed by just how suspicious this all was, and how she felt she was the only one not in the loop. Then a waiter walked by with a tray of delicious smelling food, and she decided that she would let it go. At least until after dinner.

They were seated in one of the far and intimate corners of the restaurant by a large tank of starfish.

“I’ll be honest, I might need your help figuring all this stuff out,” Marzel said sheepishly as he flipped through the many pages of the menu.

Carla had learned that Sirenas could only consume seaweed and kelp. However, being half-human allowed for Marzel and Marisa to consume a little bit of land food when they had their legs.

So, after much deliberation, they decided to try and share the pesto veggie pasta and coconut black bean soup.

Being in this incredible restaurant though, Carla felt a little awkward as the fully gravity of the situation started to really set in. She decided to resort to the things she knew in order to not avoid even a second of awkwardness throughout the dinner: keeping a constant smile, tilting her head just so, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

However, Marzel had to throw her off by telling her that the starfish in the tank were telling him about that snooty host apparently sung opera very badly and very loudly when he was by himself after hours, causing her to almost snort her tea up her nose, which he profusely laughed at her for.

She got her revenge later when they ordered dessert that came with some

“Awww, look at these,” Carla said as she picked up one of the chocolates. “Wonder if this looks like the jellyfish you were dared to kiss when you were 10. Which then stung your tongue and you couldn’t talk right for a week.”

Marzel turned a bright shade of red. “Marisa?”

Carla shook her head. “Cuco.”

“There is no loyalty these days, I tell you what.” Marzel groaned as he spooned another mouthful of the ice cream.

As they left the restaurant later, Carla was thoroughly surprised by how much she was enjoying this date so far. She had never spent time like this with someone that had been a friend first, which she never had a lot to begin with, and was now a…she wasn’t quite sure yet. But, she was willing to find out what as they continued to walk down the boardwalk.

They then came across a rambunctious tavern, whose party seemed to have spilled out of the building on onto the boardwalk as fast music was playing and just as fast dancing was occurring.

Carla smiled as her foot began to tap along to the jig. She loved music so much, it had brought her so much joy in the darkest times to be able to dance with her father.

How the two had easily decide to side with a witch that would’ve taken that away she’ll never understand.

Carla hadn’t even noticed that she had started to move towards the crowd until she was abruptly stopped in her tracks.

“I don’t think so,” Marzel said, staying firmly rooted to his spot.

“What? Why?”

“You remember what happened at that festival right?” Marzel looked away in shame. “And I’m still that horrible.”

The Sirena wasn’t exaggerating. While Marisa had spent so many secret hours on land and with her legs that her and Carla twirled and danced gracefully next to each other. Marzel on the other hand, had been a total disaster. Between trying to horribly copy every one’s movements around them and how unsteady he was on his legs, he kept knocking into people and it required both girls to save him and his pride.

Carla had at least a thousand lines in her back pocket for a situation like this. She could easily use the one she had used on Mateo during the Sunflower Festival. But she didn’t want to use any of them, not on him.

“Well I want to dance,” She said flatly. “So you’re just going to have to trust me, your highness.”

Her response threw Marzel just enough that she easily able to drag him to the farthest corner of the impromptu dancing area.

Carla grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thankful for how much height her heels gave her. She sometimes enjoyed how level they were when he had his tail or when they were floating in the water. Marzel was stupidly tall when he towered over her on his legs. However, there was a benefit to his height as she fit perfectly against his chest.

She met his eyes to make sure he would follow her lead. They began to move their feet in small steps and slowly began to rotate in a circle. They weren’t exactly in sync with the music, but they were able to keep it light and fun, which was increased with the mimicking swing of their hips.

Marzel chuckled. “Is this really dancing?”

“Of course it is,” Carla said. “This one in particular is just called…swaying.”

Marzel’s hands slid from her hips until he clasped them together on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. “I think I like this one a lot.”

While she didn’t saying anything out loud, she was starting to have a new appreciation for this dance as well. Between the warmth of his body and how secure she felt in his arms, there was an alarmingly growing desire to rest her head on his chest.

“I have a confession to make.” He then said abruptly.

Carla sighed, the spell now slightly broken. “Most guys do.”

“I may have had some help with planning this date.”

“From who?” Carla asked, trying to run down the list of their acquaintances. 

“Felipe.”

“He did?” She was absolutely dumbfounded.

Marzel nodded. “Well, he didn’t want to, but after I offered a small bag of pearls, he was more than willing to help.”

“Now that sounds like him.”

Carla felt a little foolish now, this romantic scene was something exactly with the director’s taste. The young couple, dressed in amazing costumes, at only the most visually romantic settings. His work was always incredibly cheesy, but audiences here ate those fantasies up. And at the very least, Carla could say that she got to live one of them.

She was half tempted to turn around and she is she could find him, and maybe his assistant Astrid, in some long coats and ridiculous fake mustaches. Watching them just to make sure Marzel wouldn’t be coming back for a refund.

“Didn’t want to get advice from your human expert this time?” Carla said, referring to Marzel’s other half.

“I think there’s a difference between being an expert and just being an enthusiast.”

Carla laughed and nodded in wholehearted agreement with him.

“So,” Marzel said in a low voice as he brought his face closer to hers. “How did I do?”

Carla bit her lip. “Well, I’m afraid I have to confess something to you now.”

Marzel cocked his head to the side slightly.

“I’ve done all this stuff before,” Carla said, waving her arm in a large sweeping motion. “I even had some young lord buy me a diamond after only knowing me for an hour.”

Her father and her had pawned off the necklace later that day. Carla at the time had hated how she had to give away something so beautiful, especially with the way it sparkled against her neck, but she had done her job and the money helped them survive the winter.

“However, I didn’t feel anything with any of them.” Carla continued on, noticing the slightly crestfallen look that was starting to form on Marzel’s face. “So, I’m starting to realize that it doesn’t matter what we do on the date, it just comes down to who I’m with.”

She swallowed as she dared to move on of her hands so that her finger tips lightly gazed the small strip of bare skin around his neck.

“And I’m starting to like my choices.”

Marzel closed his eyes briefly, reviling in her touch.

“Well, now that I know better,” He began, his arms tightening around her. “What would you want to do?”

Carla shrugged. “I guess you’ll just to wait till next time when I get to pick.”

“Next time? I really like the sound of that.” His face was so close now that his breath was tickling her cheek.

“So, tell me, _your highness_.” Marzel rolled his eyes at her excessively sarcastic use of that title. “How does this scene end?”

“Felipe thinks I should just leave with a kiss to the back of your hand. Always best to leave a tantalizing cliffhanger.” Carla shook her head slightly, leave it to a director to not know when to quit. “But I’m certainly open to changes, if the leading lady agrees with me.”

Carla just smiled coyly as she began tipping her head back so she could fully get a good look at him. His great smile, cutely pointed ears, and the way his amazing eyes were holding such genuine adoration. She wanted him. There was no doubt about it.

“Yes.” Was all she said.

Marzel wasted no time as he dipped down and placed his lips softly against hers. Carla tightened her grip on him as her other hand up into his hair. It was nothing like the descriptions she had read earlier this week in the surprising amount of Sirena themed romance books that were written and sold here. His lips had a slight salty taste to them, not fishy. He wasn’t trying to squeeze the life out of her with his inhuman strength but was actually very gentle as one of his hands came up to cup her face. And Carla didn’t feel some deep conflict and guilt over this kiss, she was loving every second of it.

People were no doubt staring at them for the umpteenth time that night, this crowd making it more obvious thanks to the vast supply of alcohol. They were not use to seeing a Sirena walk around, and definitely having never actually seen an open human and Sirena romance before. And Carla finally had enough of it, especially as she was now really enjoying herself now.

Forget waiting for a ‘next time.’

“Come on,” Carla said, gripping his hand and leading to the nearest set of stairs that led to the beach.

“Where are we going?”

“You said there were some secret caves near my cottage, right?” Some probably very dark and very private caves. “I want you to show them to me right now.”

She a twinge of remorse as she could feel that she was practically dragging Marzel down the rickety steps, his legs probably already tired from how long he had been on them. She would make it up later to him very soon though.

“Won’t Felipe get mad if we get these costumes all sandy?”

Evidently, it sounded, Marzel had received the same warning, no doubt after being practically shoved out the door as well. So, feeling this spike of annoyance and protective nature for Marzel, Carla decided she didn’t mind being a little bad right now, even though there would be hell to pay later.

“I like to think of it more as us going off script and improvising.” Carla shot him a cheeky look over her shoulder. “Which, as you just experienced, I happen to be an expert at.”


End file.
